


Advisor Sayfen

by Periwinkle_Writes



Series: Two dorks take over a country because why not? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae Magic, Fantasy, Gen, Pretentiousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periwinkle_Writes/pseuds/Periwinkle_Writes
Summary: Putting this on AO3 for you dorks because google docs are complicated.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Sayfen/Connor
Series: Two dorks take over a country because why not? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124684
Kudos: 1





	Advisor Sayfen

When most people hear the name Advisor Sayfen, they picture a man of great height and grand stature, with a benevolent demeanor fit for a ruler of Manzakiah. They don't think of a skinny blond fourteen-year-old kid managing the affairs of a multicultural principality. Unfortunately(or perhaps, fortunately), the latter is closer to the truth. 

I like to think me and my friend Connor have done a great job with this place. I mean, we aren't completely incompetent. It takes a significantly skilled group of teenagers to con their way into the throne. Actually, we've gained enough titles collectively that our real age means virtually nothing. For example, my friend is officially Prince Connor Kandaq, Hero of the Seelie wars, Slayer of Beasts, and Ruler of Man and Fae. Amazing how much can change in one summer.

I actually used to be an archivist's apprentice. Most days I ended up cataloging books by content. I can't say it was very fun, but it did allow me to learn more about our country than most thought possible. Connor was a Burglar of exceptional skill, although I did catch him in the act when we first met. So, maybe exceptionally skilled is not the best descriptor.

"Oh cut that out, the only reason you caught me was that you were hiding in the backroom to take a nap. I thought you were a statue!"

"They don't have to know that, Connor."

"Knowing you, they probably do. Otherwise, I sound like a brainless pile of muscle and charisma and you sound like the patron god of intellect."

"I can be objective!"

"Oh, really? let me read that...See? this is completely pretentious! Admit it, you're a nerd and a narcissist."

“I learned how to write essays from some of the best scholars in the country! It’s not my fault if that’s how essays sound! Besides, half the point of this is to make us look like a powerful ally!”

“Really. Is that why you’re giving them a romanticized version of our life’s story?”

“You know what the Fae are like, if they start to think we’re dishonest we can count the Unseelie out of our plans for sure!”

“...Y’know I think maybe you’ve just become addicted to making royalty feel inferior.”

"Hmph. Just let me finish it."

"Fine, just try not to make me sound stupid."

"Now who's the narcissist? Anyways...” 

After our first meeting, It didn't take long to realize what we were capable of together. By the time summer began, our plans were ambitious; we were going to infiltrate the monarchy. Objectively speaking, it took a great deal of magic and luck. I'm still not sure how we accomplished it. Nonetheless, I think we've proven our power ten times over. The Kumu Sultan is a fool if they think they can push us around without consequence.

“Are you done boasting about our ‘grand power’?”

“...To be fair, we’re trying to convince the Unseelie Fae to ally with us, I’m not going to be entirely objective.”

“So you admit it’s subjective?”

“...Yes?”

“Good, now go to bed.”

“The sun only set three hours ago!”

**Author's Note:**

> These two are ridiculous. I love them.


End file.
